1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice tray assembly and refrigerator having the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for discharging the ice stored in a plurality of ice trays by a single motion without interference.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a perspective diagram of an ice tray assembly according to a related art.
Referring to FIG. 4, an ice tray assembly according to a related art consists of a case 10 provided within a refrigerator and a plurality of ice trays 20 loaded in the case 10 to make ice therein.
And, slots 12 are provided to the case 10. So, the ice tray 20 can be fitted into the slots 12.
In the above-configuration, ice is made in a manner of putting water in the ice tray 20, loading the ice tray 20 in the case 10, and then applying cold air flowing within the refrigerator to the water.
However, in the related art ice tray assembly, it is inconvenient that the ice tray 20 should be unloaded from the case 10 to separate the ice from the ice tray 20.
When the ice tray 20 is loaded in the case 10, if the water in the ice tray 20 overflows from the ice tray 20 to the case 20, ice is made between the case 10 and the ice tray 20. So, it is difficult to separate the ice tray 20 from the case 10.
Besides, the related art ice tray assembly is not provided with a separate space for storing the ice, which was separated from the ice tray 20, within the refrigerator. So, it is inefficient to make and store ice.